LTE and LTE-advanced are standards for wireless communication of high-speed data for user equipment (UE) such as mobile telephones. In LTE, LTE-advanced and various wireless systems, MIMO is a technology that uses multipath signal propagation to communicate multiple signals to a device on the same or on overlapping frequencies that would interfere with each other if they were on the same path.